Lovestory
by loveDragoMione
Summary: Alors que Hermione a renier son identité de sorcière depuis que ses meilleurs amis lui ont tourner le dos Drago Malefoy fait irruption dans sa vie de moldu!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour a tous!_**  
**_Je commence ma toutes première histoires j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)_**

**_Chap1: Une vie de Moldu_**

Elle était là , allonger sur son lit le regarde vide , pensant a tous les événements qui c'était produit ces derniers mois; la bataille , les horcruxes , la défaites de Lord Voldemort , les pertes qu'avait causés cette guerre.. Un frison parcourut son corps en repensant a tous ça..  
Hermione Granger avait survécue a sept et longues années de bataille acharnés aux coter de ses deux plus fidèles amis Harry Potter et Ron Weasley contre Lord Voldemort. Comment s'en était elle sortie vivante ? cette question auxquels elle n'avait toujours pas trouver de réponses la hanter depuis plusieurs semaines.  
Elle se résigna a descendre ce faire une tasse de thé en essayant de chasser ces vieux souvenirs qui l'a faisait encore tellement souffrir. Car en effet ce n'étais que douleurs que de se remémorait les instants passer en la compagnie de Harry et Ron . Ron ne voulait plus voir Hermione depuis le jours ou il lui avait déclarer son amour et ou celle ci lui avait faire comprendre qu'il n'étais que de simple amis a ses yeux , Harry lui avait cesser de voir Hermione en cachette comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses semaines suivant la violente dispute que ses amis avait eu aux sujet de leurs sentiments prétextent que si Ron venait a l'apprendre il ne s'en remettrait pas. Hermione c'étais donc retrouver seule coupée de ses deux meilleurs amis...  
Elle finit sa tasse de café en un éclair après avoir jeter un œil a la pendule et se blâma d'être encore en retard aux travail. Elle tenait une petite librairie dans une rue de Londres , pourtant elle était promue a un grand avenir avec un poste qu'on lui avait offert au ministère de la magie mais celle-ci l'avait refuser voulant se couper définitivement du monde de la magie depuis que ses meilleurs amis lui avait tourner le dos. Elle renier sa nature la plus profonde d'être une sorcière en laissant sa baguette magique au fond d'un tiroir se persuadent que tous ceci n'avait plus aucune importance si elle n'avait plus Harry et Ron dans sa vie. Alors chaque jour elle partait travailler avec l'intime conviction qu'elle n'était qu'une simple moldu et que c'était mieux ainsi.  
Elle ouvrit sa boutique comme chaque matin se plongeant dans la seule et unique chose qui lui faisait du bien; les livres. Seulement aujourd'hui n'étais pas un jour comme un autres et Hermione ne le saurait que bien trop vite.  
Derrière son comptoir les yeux river sur un livre de son auteur préféré , la clochette de la porte retentit. Hermione leva les yeux de son bouquin bien malgré elle pour accueillir son premier client de la journée.. C'est alors qu'elle le vit lui , cet homme qu'elle avait tant détester durant ces sept dernière années , cette chevelure blonde , ces yeux bleu azure et ce sourire en coin qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien : Drago Malefoy marchait tel un félin sur le point de chasser sa proie le regard pleins de malice et d'ironie.

_"Tiens , tiens . Regarder moi ça. Granger redoutable sorcière réduit a une triste vie de moldu vendant des bouquins qui pue le vieux a pleins nez! "_

Hermione parut déstabiliser , désemparer même. Son teint devint pale d'un coup et l'envie de fuir a toute vitesse l'empara aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le simple fait de voir son ennemie jurer qui lui fit cet effet bien qu'elle le haïssait a un point , non c'était aussi le fait qu'il appartenait a ce monde magique qu'elle avait tant essayer de renier depuis tous ce temps , et le fait qu'il soit la devant elle ravivait une douleur qu'elle avait tant bien que mal essayer d'enfouir au plus profond de son cœur..

_**Le premier chapitre est très court , le second le sera moins bien entendu , j'attends vos remarques avec impatience merci:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap2 : Une visite peu attendu**_

Un rictus en coin apparut sur le visage de Drago. C'est alors qu'elle le détailla un peu plus. Il était devenu un très bel homme. Sa carrure était parfait , toujours aussi bien coiffer , toujours aussi bien habiller , ses yeux bleu azure n'avait jamais était aussi beau et cette petite barbe de deux jours laisser ressortir un coter viril cher cet homme.

_" Dis donc Granger c'est très impolie de fixer les gens de cette façon" _ricana t-il.

Elle sortie de ses pensées se maudissant d'avoir regarder de cette façon son pire ennemie qui ne lui inspirait que du dégoût.

_" Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici Malefoy!_" finit-elle par cracher.

_" Toujours aussi aimable, c'est comme ça que tu accueille t'es clients ? pas étonnant qu'il n'y est personnes dans t'a stupide boutique"_ Il avait dit tout ceci en balayant la pièces du regard comme pour prouver a Hermione que sa sympathie envers lui avait une conséquence sur le manque de client.

_" Tu t'attendais a ce que je te saute dans les bras peut-être?"_ ironisa t-elle.

_"Non certainement pas , mais au moins que tu es un minimum de politesse"_

C'était le comble pour elle , comme si elle allait accorder ne serais-ce qu'un peu de gentillesse envers un homme qui l'avait traiter plus bas que terre durant toutes ses années a Poudlard , lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe , qu'elle ne valait rien si ce n'es qu'elle n'était bonne cas crever la bouche ouverte. Se moquait donc t'il d'elle encore?!

_" Je n'aurais n'y politesse , n'y gentillesse , n'y sympathie envers celui qui ma le plus insulter dans ma vie"_

_" En effet vu comme ça il est claire que tu ne puisse pas m'accueillir en bonne et due forme "_ répliqua t'il d'un ton sarcastique.

_" Pourquoi est tu là ? "_

_" On ne parle plus que de ça maintenant et je voulais vérifier , voir si c'était vrai"_

_" Vérifier quoi ? qu'est qui est vrai ? de quoi tu parles Malefoy ?"_

_" Et bien toi.."_

Elle ? mais de quoi voulait donc t'il parlait ? Elle ne comprenait strictement rien a rien et cela l'agacer fortement. Il jouer au devinettes et a vrai dire jouer a ça avec son pire ennemie n'est pas de ce qu'il y aurait de plus plaisant au monde. Il la contemplait avec son petit sourire d'un homme qui adorait avoir le contrôle sur tout et prenait un malin plaisir a la faire tourner en bourrique.

_" Malefoy!_" lâcha t'elle.

_" De toi et de t'as sois disant vie de Moldu refoulant ton ancienne vie de sorcière. Et il est vrais que c'est très amusant a regarder quand on c'est que tu as combattu le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. Voir même ridicule. Miss-je-sais-tous a finit la ou elle a commencer en tant que rat des bibliothèques!"_ Il s'esclaffa tous seul trop fière de sa propre blague

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter a l'évocations de son ancienne vie et de ce combat avec Lord Voldemort. C'est a ce moment précis qu'elle avait perdu ses amis ,c'est a ce moment là qu'elle avait abandonner la magie. Elle essaya de se ressaisir fessant face a son pire ennemie avec autant de dignité que possible .

Mais celui-ci avait lu dans son regard de la tristesse . Il regretta un instant les mots qu'il avait prononcer sans savoir pourquoi cela le toucher tant. Il balaya aussitôt cette idée de son esprit , depuis quand portait-il de la compassion pour cette fille !

_" Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser toi en particulier et tous ceux de ton espèce "_ répliqua Hermione en colère.

_"Espèce ? c'est bien le mot que vient d'employer ? Arrête donc Granger ton cinéma , tu fais partie de cette espèce comme tu le dit si bien"_

_" Non plus maintenant .."_ souffla t'elle

Drago ne comprit pas très bien le sens de ses paroles , ou voulait-elle en venir ? qu'est qui clocher cher cette fille?

_" Tu es nées sorcière c'est comme ça et tu ne peux pas le renier , arrête donc de faire l'enfant un peu!"_

Il se surprit lui même a hausser la voix. Pourquoi prenait-il ça a cœur , qu'est qui n'allait pas cher lui. Pourquoi était-il rentrer dans cette librairie , pourquoi a t'il voulut savoir et voir de lui même. Il ne comprenait même pas lui même.

_" Sors d'ici Malefoy, nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire"_

Ce dernier trop choquer de l'attitude qu'il avait envers elle sortit de la librairie sans même dire quoi que se soit. Bizarrement il avait eu envie de rester de lui prouver qu'elle avait tord mais surtout de savoir pourquoi elle était devenue comme ça. Il avait ressentit cher elle une immense douleurs et un refus totale pour sa vie d'avant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais savait que le lendemain matin il reviendrait pour en savoir plus.

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux après une longue nuit agiter comme elle n'en avait pas connut depuis un moment. Elle n'avait cesser de penser a cette visite peu amical qu'elle avait reçut de ce crétin de Malefoy. Il l'avait bouleverser et cela ne lui ressembler pas , elle ne faiblissait jamais devant lui , elle avait appris a le mépriser et ne plus faire attention a toutes ses remarques plus cinglantes les une que les autres. Oui mais voilà Hermione avait trouver bizarre l'attitude qu'il avait eu envers elle , elle avait cru voir un peu de compassion a un moment donner dans ses yeux. Il est vrai quelle se sentit coupable de l'avoir chasser ainsi, il avait pourtant beau avoir très mauvais caractère elle avait sentit qu'il voulait comprendre et peut être même lui venir en aide.. Malgrès que ce soit lui , son pire ennemie qui soit venu la voir , il fallait bien qu'elle avoue que le revoir lui avait fait du bien , comme si il avait était le lien qui l'avait ramener quelques instants a sa vie de sorcière.  
Elle se ressaisie brutalement refusant de repenser a son ancienne vie et se hâta a se préparer pour rejoindre sa petite librairie.

La matinée fut longue , les clients se faisait rare et Hermione s'ennuyer affreusement quand soudain une tête blonde passa la porte de sa petite boutique. Drago Malefoy entra de nouveau dans la libraire. Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel comme elle le faisait toujours chaque fois qu'elle le croiser autre fois dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

_"Encore toi ! Tu n'as donc rien a faire de t'es journées pour venir m'embêter aux travail ?" _

_" Premièrement non je n'es rien a faire , je n'es pas besoin de travailler moi , ma fortune familial me le permet contrairement a toi ! Et deuxièmement tu appelles ça un travail toi ?_"

Il n'avait certainement pas tord. Hermione adorer les livres certes mais il fallait qu'elle se rende a l'évidence , ce travail était de tous ce qu'il y avait de plus ennuyeux , mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

_" C'est un travail comme un autre , je suis sur tu ne tiendrais même pas deux semaines dans cette librairie "_

_" Tu veux parier Granger ?" _

_" Je te met au défie Malefoy vu que tu es si fort reste ici deux semaines et on verra si tu peux tenir!_" 

Elle se contrôla tant bien que mal pour ne pas s'étouffer a l'anonce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais qu'est qui lui avait pris d'offrir un travail a Drago Malefoy. Et sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il accepta sa proposition.

_" Très bien j'accepte , tu sais aussi bien que moi que rien ne peut me résister pas même ce fichu poste de libraire!"_

Elle ne sut quoi répondre face a se retournement de situation. Et il avait bien deviner son malaise a en juger par le petit sourire narquois qui venait de s'afficher sur son visage angélique. Elle était vraiment stupide , c'est tous ce qu'elle trouva a penser d'elle en cet instant plus que gênant. 

_" A demain Granger! "_

Il partit la laissant bête derrière son comptoir ne sachant que répondre. Elle s'en voulut énormément mais se sentiment se dissipa assez vite. En effet elle se dit que un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle se sentait affreusement seule c'est dernier temps et elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle sentait que Drago avait changer un peu et qu'il ne serait pas ce montre arrogant sans cœur qu'il était a Poudlard. C'est vrais ils avaient grandis tous les deux depuis cette époque, peut être avait -il pris en maturité , peut être que sa n'allait pas être si horrible comme elle pouvait l'imaginer. Puis elle s'autorisa un instant a penser a Harry et Ron et elle eu un pincement au cœur en se disant que si ils avaient était là il n'aurait vraiment pas apprécier ce qu'elle était entrain de faire avec Drago. Seulement ils n'étaient pas là , ils l'avaient tous deux laisser tomber , elle pouvait tout de même s'autoriser un peu de bonheur dans sa vie , bien que le mot bonheur soit un peu trop fort quand on sait avec qui elle passerais ses journées les deux semaines qui allait suivre. Ils n'avait plus aucune emprise sur sa vie désormais , tous ceci ne les concerner plus maintenant. C'est avec le coeur lourds de doute et de question que Hermione ferma sa boutique pour regagner son domicile en se demandant comment aller se passer sa première journée aux coter de Drago Malefoy le jour suivant.

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira , j'attends vos remarques merci :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos Reviews cela ma fait énormément plaisir! **_

_**Fifi72: Oui je sais pour les fautes d'orthographe j'essaie de faire tous mon possible pour remédier a ça :/ Merci.**_

_**Chap3: Une bonne entente**_

Cela devait être un matin comme un autre , un après-midi comme un autre , une journée comme une autre. Mais sa ne le serait pas bien au contraire. Hermione se demandait si il allait réellement venir , si il avait pris tous ça au sérieux, si il ne mentait pas ou bien si il ne se fichait pas d'elle tous simplement. Et si jamais c'était vrai, comment aller t'elle géré cette journée. C'est impossible de rester plus d'une heure dans la même pièce que Drago Malefoy , ils allaient forcément s'entretuer c'était évident après tous il devait se détester non? Elle n'était plus réellement sur si elle devait toujours le détester ou du moins elle se dit qu'elle ferait de gros efforts si celui-ci en ferait autant. C'est avec la surprise la plus total qu'Hermione découvrit Drago devant la porte de la libraire. Il était arriver avant elle , elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa montre croyant qu'elle était affreusement en retard, mais elle découvrit qu'elle avait 5min d'avance.

_" Te voilà enfin Granger !"_

_" Tu es très matinal Malefoy ? Presser a ce point de devenir libraire?" ricana t'elle_

_" Ton humour laisse a désirer Granger "_

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux , Hermione alla tout droit a la petite cuisine situer derrière le comptoir pour aller se faire une tasse de thé, elle se demanda un instant si elle devait en proposer a Drago. Mais elle n'en fit rien trop gêner ce n'était pas dans leurs habitude. Elle revint s'installer derrière son comptoir.

_" Que fait-on maintenant?" demanda Drago_

_"Et bien.. on attends!"_

_" Quoi ?! mais combien de temps?"_

_"Mumm.. le temps qu'un client entre dans le magasin par exemple"_

Drago se tapa le front contre le mur faisant mine qu'il était devenu fou . Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle se sentit étrangement a l'aise , elle lui proposa même une tasse de café qu'il accepta avec un large sourire. La matinée se passa en douceur elle essaya de lui expliquer en vain comment ranger les livres par auteur et par genre. Le pauvre ne connaissait strictement rien a la lecture Moldu et il était réellement perdu ce qui fit rire Hermione plus d'une fois. La journée passa a une folle allure. Hermione regarda la pendule qui indiquer 19h00. Elle resta vraiment bête quand elle ce rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer , en faite elle ne c'était pas ennuyer une seule fois de la journée. Et elle regarda la cause qui n'était autre que Drago.

_"Pourquoi tu me dévisage comme sa Granger?"_

_"Je.. enfin.. Il est 19h00!"_

_"Oui , et ?"_

_"Et bien habituellement je ferme la boutique a 17h00 , enfin je n'es pas vu le temps passer"_

Drago la regarder un avec large sourire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu jusqu'a ce soir. Il avait compris qu'elle c'était amuser en sa compagnie aujourd'hui. Hermione se sentit rougir .

_" Sa veut donc dire que je peux revenir demain vu que tu as eu l'air d'apprécier ma compagnie"_

il avait ce petit sourire en coin qu'Hermione détester par dessus tout. Mais pour qui se prenait-il a la narguer de cette façon!

_"Ne crie pas victoire trop vite Malefoy! Aller bonne soirée a demain"_

Elle partit chercher son manteau et celui de Drago qu'elle lui lança au visage signe qu'il était tant qu'il s'en aille. Il l'avait vexé il le sentait , il voulut se rattraper ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle le poussa dehors , sortit a son tour ferma la porte a clef et partit de son coter sans même un regard pour lui. Il souffla d'exaspération.

_"Hermione!"_

Elle se stoppa net , avait elle bien entendu ? L'avait-il vraiment appeler par son propre prénom alors qu'elle pensait qu'il n'en connaissait même pas l'existence vu le nombre de fois qu'il s'obstiner a l'appeler par son nom de famille. Elle pivota légèrement sur elle même se trouvant face a Drago. Celui-ci avança de quelque pas et se posta face à elle.

_" Je pensais que on pourrait peut être aller manger un morceaux ensemble non ?"_

Là c'était définitif il était réellement devenu fou pensa Hermione.

_" Mumm.. euh.. .."_

_" Tu trouve ça bizarre n'est ce pas ?"_

_"De quoi ?"_

_" Que je sois si gentil..avec toi."_

_"A vrai dire je ne comprends pas le but en effet oui"_

_"Disons que je suis un autre hom_me"

Elle se mit a sourire.

_" Ouais enfin rêve pas non plus Granger hein , n'espère pas que je vais ressembler a ce Weasley qui te servait de toutou!"_

A l'évocation de Ron? Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux .

_" On va le manger ce morceaux Malefoy ?"_ riposta telle pour faire face a Drago sans qu'il ne se rende compte de la peine qu'elle venait d'éprouver.

Il partit tous deux dans les rue de Londres. Hermione commençait a s'attacher a Drago presque malgré elle , elle commençait a vraiment apprécier sa compagnie et c'était tous ce qui pouvait compter pour le moment.

_**J'espère que cela vous aura plus la suite arrive très bientôt :) ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Le repas se passa très bien. Ils rigolaient tous deux de tous et n'importe quoi. Une complicité qui n'était alors jamais apparut en sept ans s'installa presque aussi facilement que si ils avaient était amis depuis toujours. Ils s'était mis d'accord tous les deux pour arrêter de s'appeler par leurs noms de famille prétextent que s'ils devaient travailler deux semaines ensemble ce serait plus confortable pour chacun. Mais la raison était bien plus évidente que ça. Ils commencer a s'apprécier l'un l'autre. Il ne s'insulter et ne s'envoyer plus de vannes , même s'il continuer a se charrier de tant a autres juste pour le plaisir. Hermione découvrez un tout autre aspect de la personnalité de Drago et cela ne lui déplus absolument pas. Sa compagnie devenez très agréables et elle rigola intérieurement se disant que quelques années en arrière elle ne se serait jamais douter qu'ils puissent s'assoir l'un en face de l'autre dans un pub anglais et a parler convenablement comme deux personnes normal. Ils décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu avant de se quitter.

"Drago ?"

"hum..?"

"Que sont devenu t'es parents après la bataille ? "

Celui-ci reçut comme une décharge électrique au fond de son cœur. Elle avait toucher le point sensible. La cause de son mal-être.

"Mon père a était juger par le ministère pour ses antécédents de Mangemort et a fini par recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Ma mère elle c'est suicider deux mois plus tard ne pouvant plus supporter l'absence de mon père.."

Le silence s'installa. Hermione se mordit la langue d'avoir poser cette question. Elle le regarda. Il avait le regard vide elle cru voir une larme coulait sur sa joue mais n'était pas sur a cause du peu de lumière qui les entourait. Elle se sentait minable d'avoir était autant malheureuse pour ses deux meilleurs amis alors que d'autre comme Drago avait perdu des être cher et pour de bon qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas revoir alors que elle si elle le voulait un minimum il lui suffisait de transplaner pour les revoir.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Drago.." murmura t-elle

"Ne le soit pas c'est comme ça"

Il avait repris son air dur et froid et on ne pouvait distinguer aucune émotion dans ses yeux.

" Je vis seul au manoir maintenant. Je n'aime plus cet endroit. Je ne les jamais aimer d'ailleurs."

Il avait articuler c'est quelque mot en regardant droit devant lui et on pouvait entendre de la haine et de la colère dans sa voix.

" Tu sais Hermione, le Drago que j'étais a Poudlard n'était qu'une façade pour satisfaire les désirs de mon cher papa. Le vrai Drago tu l'as devant toi. Je lui en veux tellement, il a fait de moi ce que je n'es jamais était réellement et il m'as pris ma mère. Tout es de sa faute ."

" Tu n'es pas obliger de me dire tout ça tu sais.. Je n'aurais pas du te demander.."

Il s'arrêta et regarda Hermione.

" J'avais envie de te le dire.. ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais même pas moi mais je me sens bien ici ... avec toi"

Il reprirent leurs marche comme si leurs conversation n'avais jamais exister , comme si les mots qui venait de lui dire n'étais jamais sortie de sa bouche. Hermione comprit alors qu'ils avait quelque chose en commun , une douleurs enfouit bien au fond du cœur. Chacun avait perdu un être ou des êtres cher. Elle n'avait encore jamais parler de ce qui c'était passer avec Harry et Ron mais elle s'en fichait du moment que elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule avec cette douleurs que quelqu'un enfin pouvait comprendre sans même devoir savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle n'avait peur que d'une seule chose a présent: qu'il s'en aille lui aussi qu'il la laissent seule comme l'avait fait ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait enfin retrouver un peu d'amitié avec quelqu'un , un peu de bonheur dans sa triste vie. Elle ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour garder ce petit bout de bonheur auxquels elle venait a peine d'avoir le droit. Etait-elle égoïste ? Elle s'en fichait éperdument , elle avait passer sa vie a penser aux autres elle pouvait bien penser a elle un peu a présent.

Il raccompagna Hermione jusque devant sa porte.

" Je me demander tout a l'heure , tu n'as plus t'as baguette sur toi Hermione ?"

Elle resta muette. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler , elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer , elle ne voulait pas raviver la douleurs. Devant son silence Drago resta perplexe.

" Tu me racontera quand tu le voudras alors"

Il l'a remercia pour la soirée et transplana devant elle. Elle eu un haut le cœur voyant se geste magique qu'il venait d'effectuer devant elle. Décidément elle n'était toujours pas prête. Elle monta l'escalier pour atterrir tous droit dans sa chambre et s'étala de tous son long sur son lit. Le sommeil arriva aussitôt , elle n'étais plus habituer a avoir une journée si charger en émotions. C'est en pensant a tous les moments passer avec Drago dans la journée qu'elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres impatiente de vivre la journée suivante.

_**C'est un peu court j'en suis consciente , je ferais plus long pour le prochain bisous et merci :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je vous remercie sincèrement pour toutes vos Reviews cela me fait plus que plaisir et m'encourage énormément :)**_

Les jours qui suivirent furent de plus en plus agréables pour Hermione. Elle adorait passer du temps avec Drago et lui aussi d'après ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer de ses quelques réactions qu'il osait bien lui montrait. Car il est vrai que celui-ci n'était clairement pas très expressif au niveau de ses sentiments et de ses attentes envers la jeune femme. Ils passèrent tous deux du bon temps et sortait même tous les soirs après le travail. Cela faisait tellement de temps que la jeune femme ne c'était pas sentit aussi vivante. Il était pourtant claire que dans sa tête la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas fait le tours que c'était avec Drago Malefoy qu'elle vivait tous ces merveilleux moments. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas mais surtout n'en revenait toujours pas de la façon dont il c'était rapprocher aussi facilement alors qu'il n'y avait que de cela quelques moi ils se haïssez. Elle se demanda si tous cela n'était pas sur jouer , si tout cela n'avait pas un certains but pour lui. Comment pouvait-il changer du tout au tout comme ça.. Cette questions lui trottait beaucoup trop dans la tête il fallait qu'elle sache.

_"Au faite, je ne t'es jamais demander pourquoi tu t'étais pointer un matin comme ça dans ma boutiques..?"_

_"Je te l'es dit , je voulais voir si c'était vrai_" répondit brièvement Drago.

_" Comme ça ? Une soudaine envie ?"_

_"Ou veux-tu en venir Hermione?"_

_"Avoue que c'est quand même étrange , on se déteste pendant tant d'années et puis un jours tu décide de savoir comment je mène ma vie , autrefois tu n'aurais même pas chercher a savoir le pourquoi du comment , je me trompe ?"_

_"Pourquoi toutes ces questions inutile?! On es bien non ? alors pourquoi tu cherche le conflit là ou il n'y en a pas!"_

_"Je ne cherche pas le conflit! Je veux savoir!"_

Elle avait hausser la voix et cela ne plaisez pas beaucoup au jeune homme , il partit et continua son travail comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Mais c'était mal connaitre Hermione qui le rattrapa aussitôt et n'abandonna pas espoirs de comprendre.

_"Tu me cache quelque chose , n'est ce pas?"_

Il soupira.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtu quand elle le voulait pensa t-il.

_"Je..ne peux pas te le dire"_

D'un coup elle sentit la colère montait en elle.

_" Ah bon ?! Et pourquoi ça?!"_

_"Calme toi s'il te plait.."_

_"Me calmer ?! Pardon?! Tu te fous de moi là!"_

Il esquiva tant bien que mal ne sachant pas comment le lui dire, comment allait-elle le prendre. C'est sur après ça elle ne voudrait plus lui parler , après ça elle ne voudrait plus le revoir, et il ne le supporterait pas , parce ce que après tout il c'était attacher a elle , un peu trop même et la perdre le ferait énormément souffrir et ça il le refuser.

_"Tu va affreusement m'en vouloir.."_

Elle se tut un instant. Il avait donc fait quelque chose de "mal". Cela ne lui plairait pas c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit. Alors quoi ? que faire ? le laisser parler au risque de devoir avoir mal? Mais c'est penser furent vite interrompu par l'arriver d'une personne que Hermione ne connaissait trop bien. Elle dévisagea Drago d'un air de reproche qui voulait dire qu'elle n'en resterais pas là et se tourna vers le nouvel ou plutôt la nouvelle arrivante. Une petite rouquine les regarder d'un air choquée devant la scène qui s'offrait a elle. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bon et commença a battre très fort, elle ne pouvait plus arrêter les pulsions qui allait même jusqu'a lui résonner dans la tête. Ne rêver telle donc pas ? Est ce qu'elle avait bien Ginny Weasley devant elle ?

_"Ginny.."_

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle réussis a articuler.

_"Hermione , je suis tellement contente de te voir! Mais que fait-il là lui?"_

Ginny dévisagea Drago comme la peste. Son regard était pleins de dégout et d'incompréhension.

Hermione trouvait qu'elle était bien culotter de le regarder ainsi après plus de 5mois d'absence. Comment pouvait-elle juger quoi que se soit? Elle était folle de rage contre Drago parce qu'il lui cacher quelque chose mais tellement plus contre Ginny qui réapparaissez au bout de 5mois et qui juger déjà sans même savoir!

_" Contente? Excuse moi mais le sentiment n'es pas partager , arrête de la regarder comme ça , si tu avais était présente tous ce temps tu saurais de quoi il s'agit!"_

Ginny fut choquée de cette réaction mais a la fois gêner..

_"J'ai voulut tu sais .. t'écrire et tous ça.. Mais mon frère étais réellement pas bien , il est tomber en dépression et je t'en voulais énormément tous comme Harry .. mais j'ai était sotte vraiment et c'est pourquoi je suis là devant toi.._"

A l'annonce de la dépression de Ron, Hermione se sentit au plus mal.. Elle n'avait jamais voulut lui faire du mal, elle se sentit tellement coupable mais elle aussi en avait baver , elle aussi n'avait pas eu une vie heureuse et personne n'avait était là pour la soutenir..

_"Je n'es jamais voulut ça et vous le saviez très bien ..."_

_"Je sais je m'excuse vraiment.."_

Drago regarder la scène et ne pu s'empêcher d'emmètre son point de vue.

_"T'es excuse sont un peu simple Weasley comparait a la douleurs cas éprouver Hermione pendant tous ce temps!"_

Hermione fut réellement choqué de ses propos. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Elle ne lui en avait jamais parler , elle se promit d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui quand elle en aurait fini avec Ginny.

_"On ne t'as rien demander a toi!"_ Cracha Ginny.

_"Calmer vous! Il es vrai que de simple excuse ne seront pas suffisante Ginny.."_

_"Hermione je ne suis pas venu simplement pour ça.. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer a vrai dire.."_

Qu'allait-elle encore découvrir ..


End file.
